vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotone Shiomi
|-|Kotone Shiomi = |-| Orpheus = |-| Thanatos = |-| Messiah = |-| Persona Q2 = Summary The female protagonist is an additional playable protagonist in Persona 3 Portable. She is the female counterpart to Makoto Yuki. Her role in the series takes place in an alternate reality, likely a separate timeline. Her only involvement with the characters of other Persona games comes from the canonical spin-off games. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Female Protagonist, Kotone Shiomi (Stage play) Origin: Persona 3 Portable Gender: Female Age: 16-17. 17 at death. Classification: Human, Persona User, Host of Death, Wielder of the Universe Arcana, Messiah Powers and Abilities: |-|Without Personas= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower). Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. |-|With Personas= All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage ailments), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Reflection and Absorption of Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), High Resistance to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will and similar passive skills). |-|Universe Arcana= All previous abilities to a greater extent, can survive for a month without her soul, Empowerment to a far greater extent, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Sealing, Invulnerability (up to Low 2-C, via Infinite Endure), Reactive Evolution (capable of adapting to nullify attacks they have been exposed to) High Resistance to Energy Projection and Resistance Negation (nullified Nyx's Almighty-based attacks). |-|Optional Items= Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation (w/ various gems), Resistance Negation (w/ Megido gems), Status Effect Inducement (w/ various weapons), Healing (w/ various items), Attack Reflection (w/ Mirrors), Statistics Amplification (w/ various equipment and Sutras), Damage Boost and Empowerment (w/ various equipment), Debuff Negation (w/ Dekaja Gem), Statistics Reduction (w/ Dekunda Gem). High Resistance to Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, Death, Sleep, Memory, Fear, Empathic, Mind, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation (w/ the Omnipotent Orb). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Stronger than other members of SEES who defeated Erebus) | At least Universe level+ (Possesses the Universe Arcana and Messiah, her ultimate Persona. Fought against Nyx) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to her teammates, who can keep up with the Persona 5 cast) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable, if not faster than before. Kept up with Nyx) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Relatively equal to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Stronger then the other SEES members who tanked hits from Erebus) | Universe level+ (Through the Universe Arcana and Messiah, tanked hits from Nyx) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Her Evoker and Naginata Intelligence: Genius. At maxed social stats, Kotone's intelligence is considered to be on the level of a genius. Weaknesses: She inherits the elemental weaknesses of her equipped Persona, if they have one. She also needs an Evoker to summon her Personas. Using the Great Seal sacrifices her soul, and would thus be out-of-character for her to use outside of extreme circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Unlike the respective casts of Persona 4 and 5, the cast of Persona 3 can use their Personas in reality. Kotone's initial Persona is Orpheus, its evolved form is Orpheus Telos, and her ultimate Persona is Messiah. Wild Card: Kotone possesses the power of the Wild Card, which allows her to use multiple Personas and have access to the Velvet Room's services during the events of her Journey. This is unlike other recent Persona-users, who only have access to their Initial and Ultimate Personas, and cannot perceive the door to the Velvet Room. Due to the nature of Persona Fusion, she can theoretically possess almost any skill/spell on almost any Persona. (See list of Persona 3 Portable Personas) Fusion Spells: She can summon several Personas at once to execute an extremely powerful attack. *'Candenza:' Dual-summons Orpheus and Asparas to heal her and her allies' health by 25% and increase their Evasion. *'Thunder Call:' Dual-summons Thor and Take-Mikazuchi to summon thunderbolts from the sky. *'Justice:' Dual-summons Angel and Archangel to make an orb of energy fall from the sky. When it touches the ground, it releases a large but soft explosion that halves the HP of all enemies. *'Jack Brothers:' Dual-summons Jack Frost and Pyro Jack to knock down all enemies. *'Summer Dream:' One of the following happens at random: Kotone and her allies are fully healed and have all their magical energy restored, all enemies are fully healed and have all of their magical energy restored, all allies are knocked down to their feet, all enemies are knocked to their feet, everyone is knocked down to their feet, nothing happens. *'Last Judge:' Dual-summons Metatron and Mithra, causing a massive gavel smashes into the ground, destroying everything. *'Ardhanarhi:' Dual-summons Shiva and Parvati, shooting a powerful wave of flames from his body like a flamethrower. *'Armageddon:' By far her strongest attack. Dual-summons Helel and Satan to cause a massive explosion of pure energy blasts apart everything, doing an insanely large amounts of damage. This attack can kill most enemies, even bosses, in a single hit. The only exceptions being Nyx and Theodore. Key: Mid Game | Late Game | Universe Arcana and Messiah Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Persona Category:Female Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Lance Users Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Manga Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4